I'm the New Kid
I'm the New Kid is a song in You're Skitting Me. It follows a student who has just joined Jolimont High School and his eccentric ways. Lyrics Freddie and Isabella: He don't know where to go, he walks real slow. He's the new kid. Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: His clothes are kinda funny. He goes to the wrong dunny, he's the new kid. Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: He's got different names for different things. Gideon (spoken): That's a bubbler! Isabella (spoken): It's a tap! Gideon (spoken): That's a hat Freddie (spoken): It's a cap! Unknown (student): And no one can remember his name! Freddie (spoken): Is it John? Isabella (spoken): I think it's Jack. Freddie (spoken): No, it's Con! Isabella (spoken): I think it's Matt! Freddie and Isabella: He don't know where to go, he walks real slow. He's the new kid. Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: He's acting kinda funny, he's got different money, he's the new kid. Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: He plays different games with made up names! Freddie (spoken): It's a yo-yo! Gideon (spoken): It's a ding-dong! Isabella (spoken): It's a slinky! Gideon (spoken): It's a fling-flong! Unknown (student): And no one can remember his name! Freddie (spoken): Is it Tim? Isabella (spoken): I think it's Long. Freddie (spoken): No it's Jim! Isabella (spoken): I think that's wrong. Freddie and Isabella: Doesn't know the school song, gets the teacher's name wrong! Gideon (spoken): Mr Kniffleberger? Unkown ("Mr Kniffleberger"): He's the new kid! Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: Always knows more than us, always gets an A-plus, he's the new kid! Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: He's the new kid! Gideon: I'm the new kid! Freddie and Isabella: That's the new kid! Gideon: I'm the new kid! Isabella: She's the new kid! Shalinie: I'm the new, new kid! Gideon (spoken): But wait, but then... Who am I? Unknown (teacher) (spoken): Well, you're just a regular kid. Gideon (spoken): But I thought I was the new kid! Unknown (teacher): Not anymore, you're not! Trivia *This sketch is one of many where Isabella and Freddie star together as the main characters of the sketch. *This is one of two sketches where a solo is done by a character that is not a returning cast member from the Second Series. Cast *Gideon Aroni as the new kid. *Freddie Young as student and the new kid's friend *Isabella Richardson as a student and the other friend of the new kid *Mim Micheloudakis as another student, this time one of the two girls scared by the new kid walking into the female toilets. She later appears in the final verse as a background dancer. *Marie-Claire Ridgeway as another student with a similar role to Mim, one of two girls scared by the new kid and a background dancer in the final verse. *Unknown as student ("And no-one can remember his name!") *Unknown as a teacher the new kid accidentally calls Mr Kniffleberger *Unknown as the teacher of the new kid's class. *Shalinie Navaratne as another new student who replaces the previous new kid. (Gideon) Category:Sketches Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches Category:One Off Sketches Category:Songs